We Are Broken
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: "Nós estamos quebrados, Malfoy. Todos nós estamos. A partir do momento em que conhecemos a dor, nós estamos quebrados; e a nossa única chance de nos repararmos é ajudarmos os outros"
1. Ele estava perdido

**Ele estava perdido.**

Draco apenas continuou a andar.

Naquele momento, ninguém poderia dizer que ele era fraco. Nem mesmo o santo Potter. Tudo pesava nas suas costas. Tudo. O seu pai. A sua tia. O perigo que a sua mãe corria. A missão de Voldemort. Snape, que tentava ajudá-lo… Neste momento, a máscara que todos os dias usava era impossível de suportar.

Então ele ganhou coragem… e deixou-a cair.

As lágrimas escorriam sem pudor ou medo de ser visto. Para quê? Ele já era um homem morto e era… A marca no seu antebraço dizia-o em alto e bom som. Ele, Draco Malfoy, fora _obrigado_ a tornar-se um Death Eater. Ou era isso, ou Voldemort magoaria a sua mãe.

E mãe é mãe. E ele amava a sua. Narcissa morreria por ele; Draco provara que estava disposto a mais: tornara-se Death Eater por ela. E, na sua opinião, tornar-se Death Eater era bem pior que morrer. Era abraçar a morte.


	2. Ele não sabia

**Ele não sabia.**

O seu espírito, cada pedaço da sua alma, estava a desmoronar. E ninguém percebia. Nem mesmo aqueles slytherins que dormiam no mesmo dormitório que ele! Mas ela, Hermione Jean Granger, sabia. Muito bem. Ela conhecia cada detalhe, cada expressão de um homem prestes a desmoronar. Ela era a grande mulher por detrás de vários homens; juntamente com Ginny, Molly e Tonks, as quatro eram as grandes mulheres por detrás de uma _guerra_!

E se Hermione chegara a tempo de salvar Sirius e Harry, que se fodesse se ele era um Malfoy: ela ia ajudá-lo.

Como ela sabia? Um simples momento: quando eles chocaram no corredor, os olhos dele estavam cinza-tempestade. E ela sabia que ele herdara os cinzento azulados de Sirius.


	3. Ele viu a esperança

**Ele viu a esperança.**

A Sala Precisa. O maldito armário.

Virou-se na direcção oposta. Precisava de se afastar _daquele_ lugar; precisava de se afastar _daquilo_.

Em vez disso, deu por si a destapar algo com uma forma oval: o Espelho de Ojesed. Todas as vezes que Draco voltava à Sala Precisa, voltava pelo espelho, não pelo armário.

Sempre a mesma imagem.

Ele dançava solto pelo salão com uma morena esbelta e perfeita nos braço; no entanto, ele nunca tivera coragem de observar a cena até ao fim, sabendo que isso lhe revelaria a identidade da morena.

Mas hoje deixara-se distrair e continuou especado em frente ao espelho antigo…

Olhos castanhos. Quentes. Cor de chocolate. Alegres. Divertidos. Vividos. Experientes. Sábios. Amigos. Amantes.

Draco viu a sua imagem fazer a sua convidada girar sobre si própria e puxá-la subitamente para os seus braços, arrancando-lhe risos e alegria. Fazendo-a encará-lo com ternura e graça, mas também alguma timidez por ser ela o alvo da sua atenção e não muitas outras espalhadas pela festa.

Então ele inclinou-se e beijou-a com fervor, causando-lhe alguns suspiros a ela e fazendo-o estremecer a ele.

A cena era demasiado irreal para ser verdade. Mas Draco queria tanto…

-Patético… - murmurou, desviando os olhos.

-Não se é o nosso maior desejo.


	4. Ela estava lá

**Ela estava lá.**

Hermione desencostou-se da parede e caminhou lentamente para a beira do loiro.

Então era assim que ele era. O Espelho de Ojesed, famoso por mostrar não a face, mas sim os mais profundos desejos de alguém.

-Bom, isto é claro, se não te chamares Hermione Granger Aí podes ter a certeza que é a coisa mais patética que existe… Onde já se viu! Eu, morena desde os primórdios dos tempos, ter filhos loiros do mais loiro que existe… Com direito aos olhos do Sirius e tudo! - a gryffindor inclinou-se para ver de mais perto. - Eu realmente tenho de dormir mais…

É, ela sempre consegue tudo o que quer. Nem que seja uma gargalhada do Príncipe dos Slytherin. Tudo o que ela quer, ela consegue.

-Granger, tu andaste a beber?

-Claro que não, que ultraje! - ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Não bebo desde a passagem de ano e enquanto me lembrar daquela noite, não volto a tocar nas garrafas de vodka do Sirius. Nem que seja um caso de vida ou de morte!

Draco abstraiu-se do ataque de loucura da Granger e fitou o grande rectângulo coberto pelo pano. Podia parecer loucura, mas ele queria muito ceder ao ataque de loucura da gryffindor e começar a perguntar e a rir, o que provavelmente a levaria a contar situações embaraçosas e ele, em sinal de solidariedade, contaria algumas situações dele também. Mas não podia, não enquanto aquele maldito armário existisse.

-Vai demorar alguns anos, mas depois eu pago o que deste por ele. - atirou Hermione, decidida a mudar a situação.

Mais depressa do que Draco conseguia dizer "Porra!", já Hermione explodira com o armário.

Assim. Do nada. Já era. Foi-se. Tal e qual. Puff!

-Mas que… Granger, mas porque raio é que fizeste isto?

Ela avançou para ele, ficando a menos de dez centímetros dele. Tão perto que ele sentia o aroma a chocolate emanar dos seus cabelos; tão perto que ela tinha de olhar para cima de tal maneira que a sua respiração batia na linha do maxilar dele, fazendo-o tremer.

-Porque estás a desmoronar na sombra. Porque a tua alma está de tal maneira carregada, de tal maneira triste que todos se afastam com medo de te magoar. Porque ninguém tem coragem de se levantar e abraçar-te, fazer-te rir. - ela riu, amargamente. - Porque eu sou de tal maneira masoquista que quero ajudar aquele que me magoou de tal maneira durante tanto tempo que não tem uma noite que eu não chore. Chore por causa da guerra, da saudade, de mim, de ti, do que for.

Ela pegou nas mãos dele e agarrou-as com força, tentando fazer com que aquele sentimento de insegurança passasse.

Ele puxou-a para si, abraçando-a com força, deixando as lágrimas correr livres. Chorando num ombro, tal como nunca fizera antes.

Medo. Desespero. Remorsos. Mas também um pouco de esperança.

-Desculpa-me… - soluçou. Ela sorriu, as lágrimas caindo-lhe sem pudor.

-Nós estamos quebrados, Malfoy. Todos nós estamos. A partir do momento em que conhecemos a dor, nós estamos quebrados; e a nossa única chance de nos repararmos é ajudarmos os outros. Eu ajudei o Harry e consegui aguentar tudo até que a Ginny chegasse; ajudei o Sirius e ele vai aguentando-se sozinho até que eu chegue de Hogwarts. Ou até que a "tal" chegue. Mas como é que é comigo? Até posso estar a ser egoísta, mas…

-Não estás. Na verdade, estás a ser mais altruísta do que alguma vez eu mereceria.

-Eu às vezes pergunto-me se vale a pena…

Os olhares encontraram-se e surpresas foram vistas.

Os olhos dele deixavam a tempestade para trás, enquanto os dela aqueciam. Os dele tornavam-se mais azuis enquanto os dela ficaram mais brilhantes.

Duas dores. De um lado a complexidade de escolher o lado errado de uma guerra. Do outro, a solidão de estar lá para toda a gente e a amargura de amar quem a magoa.

-Achas que há solução para tudo?

-Talvez, Draco. Eu gosto de acreditar que sim. Gosto de acreditar que, se fizer um esforço, tu podes voltar a sorrir, que podes vir para o meu lado e ser um pouco mais feliz. Gosto de acreditar que se tiver fé e lutar pelo que quero, aquele meu desejo patético de ter meninos loiros com os olhos que tu herdaste do Sirius se possa tornar realidade. Mas mais uma vez, nós estamos quebrados. Como podemos restituir a nossa inocência quando tudo está a cair à nossa volta? Era suposto eu vir aqui e falar contigo, dar-te uma visão optimista das coisas e conduzir-te para o lado da Ordem. Em vez disso, estamos aqui os dois a chorar por dores que nem eu tenho a certeza de se poderem curar… Que me dizes a isto?

-Digo que relacionamentos normais são uma treta. - ambos riram por entre as lágrimas. - Segundo a grande Hermione Granger, nós estamos quebrados até ajudarmos outra pessoa; então podes, por favor, ajudar-me a ajudar-te? Não, isto não fez sentido… Er… Perdoas-me por tudo o que fiz e ajudas-me a lutar pelo que é certo?

Ela sorriu.

-Acho que é um bom começo…


	5. Ele precisou

**Ele precisou.**

-DRACO!

Narcissa atravessou o pátio da Mansão Malfoy a correr, ao ver o filho ferido e aparentemente desmaiado.

O vestido negro e verde esvoaçava, juntamente com os cabelos loiros que iluminavam a escuridão da noite. Narcissa correu para junto do filho, ajoelhando-se por entre o desespero e a dor.

-Draco, meu amor, o que aconteceu! - Mrs. Malfoy abraçava o filho, sem saber o que fazer.

-Chama a Granger, mãe.

-A sangue-de-lama? Mas…

-Por favor…

-Não será necessário, Mrs. Malfoy…

Uma leoa avançou na direcção de mãe e filho, assumindo a forma de Hermione. Atrás dela , um cervo e um cão negro assumiram a forma de Harry e Sirius.

Hermione ajoelhou-se, acariciando a face pálida do slytherin.

-Qual foi o feitiço, Draco?

-Sectumsempra. Eles descobriram-me, Mia. Consegui escapar de Voldemort, mas a Bellatrix acertou-me antes que conseguisse desaparatar. Não tardarão a estar aqui…

-Calma, meu anjo, respira fundo.

No meio da noite, na "calmaria antes da grande tempestade", como Sirius gostava de chamar, Hermione colocou a cabeça de Draco no seu colo, enquanto recitava contra-feitiços que ela e Snape inventaram para curar os sectumsempras, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius ajudava Narcissa a reunir as suas coisas. Se Voldemort descobrira a missão de Draco, eles não poderiam continuar ali, praticamente indefesos.


	6. Todos precisaram

**Todos precisaram.**

-Acho que resulta.

O silêncio da enfermaria de Hogwarts, a sede das forças de Dumbledore agora que Neville, Luna e Ginny tinham conseguido neutralizar os professores do lado de Voldemort, foi quebrado pelas palavras de Draco

-O que é que resulta, Draco?

-Ajudar os outros. Eu deixei de estar quebrado a partir do momento em que me ajudaste. Tu também já não estás quebrada. É difícil mantermo-nos à superfície, mas acho que posso dizer que estamos concertados…

O sorriso que Hermione lhe deu foi a certeza de que ele precisava. Era pequeno, mas suficientemente luminoso para que todos os doentes o vissem.

-Tu tens um dom, Mia. E mesmo que mais ninguém repare, quem salvaste sente-o.

-Que dom?


	7. Ela acudiu

**Ela acudiu**

-Consegues quebrar os muros que nós construímos à nossa volta com meia dúzia de palavras, um ou dois sorrisos e lágrimas.

-Vais directa à verdade dos outros, mesmo sendo tão obtusa com a tua.

-Tens sempre uma palavra amiga.

-Tornas fácil para todos amar.

Pansy, Ginny, Harry e Sirius entraram na enfermaria a tempo de ouvir as palavras de Draco e darem os seus testemunhos. Blaise, Ron, Theodore, Astoria e outros companheiros de maca de Draco acenaram em concordância.

-Todos nós estamos quebrados… - começou Astoria.

-…e quando surge a pergunta de como a nossa inocência será restituída no meio do caos… - continuou Daphne.

-Tu apareces. Simples assim. Nem que seja para dar um abraço e nos enviar para os braços de outro, mas tu estás lá.

-Tal como eu disse, é um dom. - sorriu Draco.

-Eu não acho. Apenas acho que cada um merece alguém que lhes indique o caminho por entre a tempestade. Gosto de pensar que, quando for a minha vez, alguém estará lá por mim…

-Não será alguém, Mione. Seremos todos nós…

**'Cause we are broken**

Porque nós estamos quebrados

**What must we do to restore**

O que devemos fazer pra restaurar

**Our innocence**

nossa inocência?

**And all the promise we adored**

E toda a promessa que nós adoramos.

**Give us life again**

Devolva-nos a vida

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros.

_Paramore - We Are Broken_


End file.
